femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped
Angelic :: Oh-oh-oh :: Oh-oh-oh :: You are my Equestria Girls :: Met you and the light switched on :: It brightens up my day like the sun :: When my friends come a-runnin' :: You were right all along :: That together we're always better :: We could turn a sketch into a masterpiece :: When you're here, I feel like I'm complete :: You are my Equestria Girls! : Pinkie Pie: snoring : Rarity: mumbling : Pinkie Pie: snoring : clock beeps : Equestria Girls: gasps : Pinkie Pie: I'm awake! I'm awake! What time is it?! Did we sleep through the test?! snores : stops : Rarity: No, but school starts in thirty minutes! : Sunset Shimmer: sighs How's everybody feeling about our test? : Fluttershy: Even after our all-night study session, I still don't know the difference between vaporization and sublimation. : Applejack: sighs Reckon this test is gonna be an abomination. : Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe we all fell asleep halfway through our first all-nighter! : Rainbow Dash: Not all of us. While you chumps were studying all night, guess who was coming up with a plan. : beat : Twilight Sparkle: You call that a plan? : Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Come on! Do I have to spell it out for you?! It's snowing! : beat : Rainbow Dash: Snow day means no school! No school means no test! : Applejack: Uh, it's hardly snowin', Rainbow Dash. : Rainbow Dash: Come on, guys! You are seriously lacking vision! : Twilight Sparkle: I've got twenty/twenty vision, and I can clearly see it's not snowing enough for the school to be canceled! : Fluttershy: sighs Too bad it's not a snow day. : Rainbow Dash: It's not a snow day yet. If we can save a sinking cruise ship and break the laws of time and space to see a concert, I'm pretty sure we can convince Principal Celestia to call a snow day. There's a lot of innocent kids out there who probably didn't study, and they're depending on us! So what do you say? Who's with me?! : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. : Rainbow Dash: Huh? Huh? : Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... I guess. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah! : Pinkie Pie: snoring Ah! Can't believe I almost slept through a montage! : zip! : Pinkie Pie: noisily : zip! : music : growls, hisses : clicking : sounds : thud : growls : Pinkie Pie: raspberry : snarls : quacking : thud : growls : thud : poof! : splattering : Fluttershy: whistling : sounds : Fluttershy: giggles : chitters : whoosh! : Pinkie Pie: chomps : sounds : Twilight Sparkle: Wah! : thud : sounds : sounds : Fluttershy: Oh! giggles : thunder : rushing : Sunset Shimmer: It remembers...! blows : overlapping : splat : Rainbow Dash: We did it! We saved the world! : Twilight Sparkle: I got to admit. We really did pull together as a team. : Principal Celestia: slurps : Vice Principal Luna: A blizzard? Quite an unforeseen development, I'd say. : Principal Celestia: Indeed. : Vice Principal Luna: Shall we cancel school? : Principal Celestia: Hmmm... : Rainbow Dash: She's making the call! : Mr. Cranky Doodle: Don't bother with the snow day! It's phony baloney! Hope those girls enjoy detention after their test! : Rarity: What's going on? : Applejack: What are they doing? : Rainbow Dash: Quiet, you guys! I'm trying to see! : Principal Celestia: throat : Equestria Girls: gulp : Pinkie Pie: whimpers How are we supposed to know how snow fits into the water cycle?! : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, what have we been doing for the past two hours? : Rainbow Dash: All part of the plan. What better way to study than a hands-on project? : Pinkie Pie: Ohhhh! I get it! This test relates to our snow day! Which means... potatoes get mashed, then evaporate into potato moisture, where they converge into potato clouds! And when those clouds can't hold the weight, that's where the potato flakes come from! Or is it potato chips? Am I missing something? : Equestria Girls except Pinkie Pie: laugh : Rainbow Dash: I didn't sleep. : Sunset Shimmer: Oh, your soufflé's looking great, Pinkie Pie. : Pinkie Pie: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Mac, Chestnut Magnifico, Chumbly-Bonk-Bonk... : Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie Pie? : Pinkie Pie: ...DJ Pon-3, Flash Sentry, Fluttershy, Gloriosa Daisy, Juniper Montage, Lily Pad, Lyra Heartstrings, Maud Pie, Muffins... : Sunset Shimmer: gasps But you forgot to set the timer! : Pinkie Pie: ...Octavia Melody, Photo Finish, Rainbow Dash— Shhhh! Zecora, Zephyr Breeze, Zipporwhill... Done! I stopped using the timer after I realized a soufflé takes the same amount of time as saying all my friends' names in ABC order! : Sunset Shimmer: You're friends with someone named Chumbly-Bonk-Bonk? : Pinkie Pie: Eh, he's more of a walk-by-what's-up acquaintance, but I needed an extra half-second on the list. : clang : Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: sniff Mmm-hmmm! : Sunset Shimmer: So what's this for? : Pinkie Pie: This is a holiday tradition I have with Rarity. : Pinkie Pie: voiceover Every year, I surprise her with a dessert that's as elegant as she is. : pop! : fizzle : Pinkie Pie: voiceover And every year, she asks me why it's all deflated. : Sunset Shimmer: What...? : Pinkie Pie: voiceover Soufflés are only good for a little while, and I never get it to her in time. : Pinkie Pie: We have seven minutes to get to Rarity's house before this soufflé frumples into a soggy yuck-bucket! : Sunset Shimmer: Seven minutes? How many friends' names is that? : Pinkie Pie: scoffs How would I know? Gimme that timer, woman! : ticking : zip! : zipping : Sunset Shimmer: Uh, Pinkie? muffled Pinkie? Pinkie! The time! : Pinkie Pie: Half the time is gone! Why didn't you say so?! : whirring : Pinkie Pie: Now, this year I have it all planned out. The route, the speed, the exact angle I need to hunch over at to protect the soufflé from the wind. There will be no deflation this year! inhales : shouting : slams : thudding : opens : Photo Finish: You go! : thud : thudding : smack! : Bulk Biceps: Aah! : closes : Applejack: Ambuuuuush! : Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Whoa! Whoop! Oof! gasps Whew. : Fluttershy: heavily We've been pinned down for hours with no reinforcements and no handwarmers. : Trixie: shakily I'm cold... S-S-So cold... : Fluttershy: Stay with me, Trixie! : Sunset Shimmer: Uh, hold up, everyone! Pinkie Pie and I aren't in the game! : Granny Smith: What game? This here's war! Fire in the hole! : splatting : Sunset Shimmer: One hit, and this thing's finished! : ticking : Pinkie Pie: groans Oh, well. Maybe next year. whimpers : music : Sunset Shimmer: heavily : Snails: muffled Has anyone seen my other boot? I can't find my boot! Got it! scream : Winona: barking : Apple Bloom: scream : Applejack: grunts Real life ain't the same as them silly ol' video games you play, ain't that right, Sunset?! : Sunset Shimmer: Nobody calls Tickle Fruit 2 "silly"! : Applejack: grunts : thud! : Applejack: scream : Sunset Shimmer: Rarity is getting that soufflé, and you're gonna get it to her! Flash Sentry! To me! Double time! : Flash Sentry: panting Reporting for duty! And seriously, thank you, Sunset! 'Cause, like, I've been wanting to come on one of your adventures for so long 'cause, I mean, you guys do so much cool stuff, and I— : Sunset Shimmer: Flash. : Flash Sentry: I promise I won't mess this opportunity up. : Sunset Shimmer: Whatever! Stop talking! Are you ready? : Flash Sentry: I was born "are you". : beat : Flash Sentry: Ready. : thud : Flash Sentry: groans Well, that was embarrassing. Go on without me! I'll be fine! : Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie! Run! Aah! : Pinkie Pie: Sunset! : whistling : Pinkie Pie: Sunset! : Sunset Shimmer: coughs Tell... Rarity... OW! : Pinkie Pie: You okay? : Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, I fell on my keys. Go, go! : Pinkie Pie: Right! Bye! : Sunset Shimmer: All right! Who threw those cheap shots?! Was it you?! : Bulk Biceps: I'm a conscientious objector! : thudding : ringing : Pinkie Pie: sobbing Oh, my sweet little soufflé! All I ever wanted was for you to be torn apart and digested by my friend Rarity so she could feel the same kind of joy she brings to me! : Rarity: gasps Is that this years' soufflé? : Pinkie Pie: gasps Rarity?! Where'd you—?! How did you—?! Wait, tell me later! Eat! : Rarity: gasps It's heavenly! : Pinkie Pie: YES! I finally did it! : Rainbow Dash: laughs Sneak attack! Bet you weren't expecting this! laughs : thudding : Rainbow Dash: Aww, no fair! I spent two days as a snowman for that! : splat : Rainbow Dash: Aah! Ugh! : Pinkie Pie and Rarity: laugh : thud : thudding : creak : Twilight Sparkle: Thank you so much for inviting me to your family's holiday party. Would you say the Apple Family Annual Holiday Harvest and Cider-Making Fest is more of a mulling fest or a chilling fest? : Applejack: Don't you fret. It's always a blast. Well, aside from when the Flim Flam brothers make their appearance. : Twilight Sparkle: Huh? : Applejack: They make it a tradition to swindle my family at the Harvest and Cider-Making Party. One year, they took all our ladders in the middle of the party. : whistling : clatters : rip! : Applejack: voiceover We had to improvise. : thud : Applejack: voiceover Another year, they de-bottomed our baskets. : Applejack: voiceover Last year, they gave Apple Bloom a pet worm. : music : Applejack: voiceover Colonel Wigglesworth and all his friends... : Applejack: ...ate up every apple we had. : Twilight Sparkle: gasps That's horrible. And to think, bow ties used to be a symbol of integrity that only cool people wore. : Applejack: Oh, honey, you're thinkin' of bolo ties. Anyway, this year we're settin' traps for those no-good Flim Flam brothers. If they try anythin' slippery, then things are gonna get sticky. : Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, I promise if you let me come up with a plan, we can out-bamboozle those bamboozlers! : Applejack: laughs I was hopin' you'd say that! : Apple Bloom: Yes! : music : oinks : clucks : splatting : thud : poof! : poof! : creaking : poof! : whooshing : crunching : crunching : Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... Yuck! : Apple Bloom: Nobody's talkin. They're just standin' around. Guess a cider party ain't much fun without cider. : Applejack: Huh. You sure this is the best way to fool the Flim Flam brothers? : Twilight Sparkle: It is in fact the only way. I triple-checked my game theory matrix. Those no-good grifters are gonna offer a fake diamond for the party's eponymous cider. We'll play along, and by the time they figure out we sold them pepper and salt water, we'll be celebrating our victory with the real cider, which is hidden in here. : Applejack: I hope you're right. : Twilight Sparkle: Trust me. : opens : Flim: Greetings! : Flam: Salutations! : Flim: No tricks this year! : Flam: Cross our hearts of gold! : Flim: Speakin' of gold, how would you feel about selling us your cider? For the generous sum of... : Flam: ...Let's say... : Flim: ...Ohhhh... : Flim and Flam: ...This genuine real-life diamond? : trunk closes : Applejack: Y'all come back next year, ya hear? : vroom : closes : Granny Smith: We did it! : Applejack: Yee-haw! : Apple Bloom: That was amazin'! : Applejack: laughs Twilight was one step ahead of 'em from start to finish! Let the real Apple Family Annual Holiday Harvest and Cider-Makin' Fest begin! : beat : Applejack: Uh-oh. : music sting : Applejack: Where's the real cider? Did they take the real cider?! : Applejack and Apple Bloom: gasp : Apple Bloom: Aw, man! : Applejack: That ain't fair! They must've known about the switcheroo and double-reverse switcheroo'd us right back! : Twilight Sparkle: Unless I knew they'd doubled-back and take the real cider using a series of tunnels I dug knowing they'd find them and use them, ensuring that when they emerged right outside the front door, they'd get... trapped in a net! : Applejack: Did you do that? : Twilight Sparkle: You tell me! : opens : Applejack: Nope. : Twilight Sparkle: Uhhh... : Flim: Looking for this? : Flam: Nobody outsmarts the Flim Flam brothers. Oh, thanks for the cider! : poof! : Flim: Time to go! : Flam: See you next year! : Flim: Oh, and one more thing... : Flam: Enjoy your pepper water! : Flim and Flam: Yah-dun-dun-dah-dun-dah! Hey! : vroom : Twilight Sparkle: sighs : Applejack: Guess this party's over. : Twilight Sparkle: Actually... it never got started. : thud : Apple Bloom: No wonder Scootaloo was so quiet. : Applejack: But... who... how... how'd you...? : Twilight Sparkle: These clocks are all wrong. The real party doesn't start for another twenty minutes. slurps Mmmmm. Delicious! : Applejack: You didn't switch the cider, did ya? : Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm. : Granny Smith: laughs Surprise me once, shame on you! Surprise me twice, shame on me! Surprise me three times, the fourth surprise is gonna be on you! laughs You're the surprised ones! cackling : Applejack: Huh. Wow. I... I don't know what to say. : Twilight Sparkle: How about... cheers? : Twilight Sparkle and Applejack: laughs : Pinkie Pie: It's winter break, I have hot cocoa, and we're about to bring a giant wagon of toys to little kids! gasps This is the best day ever! sniffs Is that... a marshmallow? laughs Today just got better! squeals : Applejack: Mighty kind o' ya to let us keep all these toys in your storage locker, Sunset. I didn't have the space after Granny Smith converted our barn into a hot yoga studio. : Sunset Shimmer: No biggie. Nice to finally use this darn thing. I've been paying monthly, and I never use it. : Twilight Sparkle: What is it, a gym membership? laughs Let's just open the locker. : Sunset Shimmer: Yeah... Good idea, Twilight. You know, the Toys for Kids Festival is gonna start soon, so just open this lock with the key. Pinkie? : beat : Pinkie Pie: Oh! I gave the key to Rainbow Dash. : Rainbow Dash: I gave it to Fluttershy. : Fluttershy: And I entrusted it in Chad. Do you have it, Chad? : Chad: hoots : Rarity: Oh, right! The key! I put it in a charming little bag, and I gave it to you. : Sunset Shimmer: Yeah... and I left it in my locker. : Rainbow Dash: Oh, no worries. We'll just run down to the school, get the key, and we're back in business. : Twilight Sparkle: Uh, school's closed. sighs : Sunset Shimmer: grunting : Twilight Sparkle: Like I said, school's closed for winter break. : Rarity: Well, this won't do at all. Without the key, there's no toys. And that means those adorable children at the Toys for Kids Festival are going to open empty boxes! : Rainbow Dash: Ah! That's worse than clothes! : Rarity: stutters Excuse me?! : Sunset Shimmer: Not on my watch. I have a plan. The school doors might be locked... : music : Sunset Shimmer: voiceover ...but the air vents aren't. : creak : Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Unfortunately, the hallway has a motion sensor security system, which we'll have to hack into and disable. : beeping : Sunset Shimmer: voiceover That's where Twilight comes in. : beeping : Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Once we're in, we'll need a distraction so the janitor doesn't see us. : Chad: hooting : Janitor: screaming : Sunset Shimmer: voiceover I'll grab the key, and we're out. : Sunset Shimmer: Any questions? : Twilight Sparkle: A few. You do know that you're describing breaking and entering, right? : Sunset Shimmer: Well— : Twilight Sparkle: And Fluttershy is friends with animals, sure. She's not going to use them to attack our janitor. : Sunset Shimmer: Not "attack" exactly. : Twilight Sparkle: And finally, climbing through a vent is dangerous, and if a young person saw us doing it, they might try to imitate it and get hurt. : Sunset Shimmer: sighs Then I guess it's game over. : Pinkie Pie: Except game not over, 'cause ch-ch-check out my awesome plan! Here's what I'm thinking... : music : Pinkie Pie: voiceover First, we bake a dozen pistachio cream cupcakes. : clangs : Pinkie Pie: voiceover Then, we leave them outside Principal Celestia's office to lure her out. Once she's out and while the door's still open, I'll use my licorice whip lasso to catch the door handle. Then, when we get the key... that's where these chocolate-covered crunch nuggets come in. chomps Mmm! : Sunset Shimmer: What are those for? : Pinkie Pie: To eat, silly! After all this heisting, we're gonna be hungry! Any questions? : Twilight Sparkle: Actually yeah. So, how are we supposed to bake two dozen cupcakes before the Toys for Kids Festival, hmmm? : Pinkie Pie: Uhhh— : Twilight Sparkle: And I don't think a licorice lasso is a real thing. : Pinkie Pie: Mmmm... it could be. : Twilight Sparkle: And once again, this is trespassing. Come on, someone has to have a plan that's not a crime. : Applejack: groans We got powers! I'm sick of not usin' our powers! I wanna use our powers! : revving : music : boom! : boom! : rumble : Applejack: Apple... JACK!!! : Rest of Equestria Girls: cheer : Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, no. : Sunset Shimmer: You know what? Fine. Why don't you plan the heist? : Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... : music : beeping : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks again for letting us come in and get Sunset's key, Principal Celestia. : Principal Celestia: Of course, Twilight. You know that all you had to do was knock. : Sunset Shimmer: whispering Thank you. : laughing : crunch! : Fluttershy: Whew! : Sunset Shimmer: sighs Well, that's the last gift. Now who wants to go cash in some gift cards? : Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: cheering : Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, where's that bag I gave you? : Twilight Sparkle: I left it at school! But I got an idea. : music : "Wiz Kid": laughs : "Alizarin Bubblegum": Ahhh! : "Celery Stalk": Ahhh! : whoosh! : gasp : Rainbow Dash: panting Sorry I'm late, everybody. Hard to park at the mall at this time of year. : Fluttershy: That's why we carpooled. : Rainbow Dash: Ugh. Really gotta start checking my texts. : Sunset Shimmer: Why didn't you just run to the mall? : Rainbow Dash: nervously I learned the hard way that high velocity and icy sidewalks don't mix well. : Twilight Sparkle: Now that we're all here, who wants to go first? : Rainbow Dash: For what? What are we doing? : Twilight Sparkle: The secret present switcheroo! : Rainbow Dash: That's today?! : Fluttershy: Remember? We pulled names from Applejack's boot when she forgot her hat. : Applejack: You mean my lucky boot. : Rainbow Dash: Uhhhhmmm... : Sunset Shimmer: Didn't get that text either, huh? : Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah! N-No, yeah, uh, I did! Um, I just have to... go to the bathroom! : whoosh! : whoosh! : Rainbow Dash: Sorry! I forgot! I can't believe I forgot to get Fluttershy a present! panting How am I supposed to find a present in the next five minutes?! : beat : Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah. I'm at the mall. This is where presents are born. I won't let you down, Fluttershy! : whoosh! : Rainbow Dash: A line?! : whoosh! : Rainbow Dash: Ugh! An even longer line?! Really?! Come on! : whoosh! : chattering : Rainbow Dash: groans : whoosh! : chattering : Rainbow Dash: Please no line, please no line, please no line...! What is with the mall being so crowded on the holidays?! Some of us have last-minute shopping to do! groans : Zephyr Breeze: Need to cut the line? : Rainbow Dash: Yes! I would do anything—! : beat : Rainbow Dash: Undo! It's been less than three seconds! Doesn't count, what I said! : Zephyr Breeze: Rainbow Dash. It's all good, Miss Awesome. Come on in to "Trend of the Line", your home for everything from wi-fi shoelaces to... uh... regular shoes and... smaller shoes? Uh, how's it go again? Come on in to your home for everything from wi-fi shoelaces to, uh... just plain old regular shoes and... Ugh. How's it go again? : Rainbow Dash: You work here? : Zephyr Breeze: chuckles Not for long if I can't remember our slogan, but yeah. Since we're buddies, I'll let you jump the line. : Rainbow Dash: Uh, thanks, but I don't know if "buddies" is exactly the word I'd use. whispering No! You gotta be nice. But only because you love Fluttershy. : Zephyr Breeze: Fluttershy? Follow me, milady. : Zephyr Breeze: This is so Fluttershy. A high tech basketball hoop. Oooh! It's yells at you to "get good!" when you miss a three-pointer, so you're always motivated to reach your athletic performance goals. : Rainbow Dash: Uhhh... I'' want that, but... no, I don't think Fluttershy would. : '''Zephyr Breeze': Cool! I knew you'd love it! : Rainbow Dash: No, no, no. I'm not here for me. I need a gift for Fluttershy. : Zephyr Breeze: Got it. : squeak : Zephyr Breeze: How 'bout these? : Rainbow Dash: Aah! Ooh. They look expensive. : Zephyr Breeze: They are! And when you wear them, it takes everything you see and turns it into an urban landscape. : SFX : Rainbow Dash: Even forests with cute animals? : Zephyr Breeze: Absolutely nonexistent when you're wearing these bad boys! : Rainbow Dash: Uhhh... nah. I don't think Fluttershy would like that. : Zephyr Breeze: Right, right, right. My bad, my bad. One sec. : squeaking : Zephyr Breeze: singsong Oh, yoo-hoo! Rainbow Daaaash? laughs How about this? : Rainbow Dash: What's that? : Zephyr Breeze: It's for high-fiving when you're really far away or when you're really short. Like... grunts ...or like... grunts ...or maybe... grunts ...oh, come on... grunts ...you know? grunts : Rainbow Dash: What?! That's not a gift! That's not for anybody! Who would want this?! : Snips: laughs Oh, this thing rules! Snails is gonna love it! : Rainbow Dash: These are your suggestions? Do you even know Fluttershy? : Zephyr Breeze: Who? : Rainbow Dash: Your sister! : Zephyr Breeze: I know, I know. I-I was joking. Sorry. Look. I know a gift that will make Fluttershy super-happy. I'll grab it for you now. : Rainbow Dash: groans : Zephyr Breeze: Here it is! She'll love it. Instant camera. Around this time last year, Fluttershy's favorite instant camera broke. She really wanted another one. Get someone something they'd never get themselves. Trust me. : Rainbow Dash: Huh. That's actually... a great idea! laughs Thanks, Zephyr! You're amazing! : whoosh! : Zephyr Breeze: Right on! : whoosh! : Rainbow Dash: panting : Twilight Sparkle: And who got Fluttershy? : Rainbow Dash: panting Standing here the whole time! Here you go, Fluttershy! : Fluttershy: gasps An instant camera? I love it! : Rainbow Dash: You do? : Fluttershy: It's perfect for fun candid photos. Zephyr got one for me last year after my first one broke. : Rainbow Dash: He did?! groans I should've known. I'm sorry— : Fluttershy: Now that I have two, I can finally do two-angle instant photo bear cub candids! giggles Thank you, Rainbow Dash! : montage music : cannon squeaks : clicking : Snails: You got me the same thing that I got you?! : Snips and Snails: High-five! : Snails: sobs : Snips: You... Y-You crying, Snails? : Snails: No. Friendship means never having to say "high-five". : conversing : Applejack: Hey, y'all! Who's ready for a new holiday tradition? : Twilight Sparkle: Technically, it's not a tradition if it's new. Tradition implies something that's been done before and everyone expects it and— : Applejack: How do y'all feel about startin' a holiday tradition? : Rainbow Dash: Sounds cool. : Sunset Shimmer: I'm in. : Pinkie Pie: Oooh! : Rarity: Fabulous! : Twilight Sparkle: Words matter, people. : Applejack: Every year for the Apple Harvest Festival, my family sends a theme photo to our friends. This is when we were pioneers. This year, we were the forest. And last year, we all pretended to be ghosts. : Twilight Sparkle: Uh, there's no one in this picture. : Applejack: Because you can't see ghosts, Twilight. Sheesh. : Rarity: Indeed. We're all familiar with your yearly cards. : Applejack: I was thinkin' we could all get gussied up and do a holiday photo to send out to the whole school! : Rarity: Ohhh... G-Goodie. : Sunset Shimmer: Oh, man, AJ, I would love to, but I have a... a thing. You know, right now. With Hoops Dunkington. You know, Hoops from Crystal Prep. We're gonna get... sandwiches. : Applejack: Heh. You're so funny. Bring him along. He can take the picture. : Sunset Shimmer: Aw, man. He just... canceled. : Applejack: We just gotta figure out what we're all wearin'. : Twilight Sparkle: I could design it! : Rest of Equestria Girls: No! : Rainbow Dash: Remember when you made us be the quadratic equation for Halloween? : Fluttershy: I didn't mind that costume. : Rainbow Dash: 'Cause you got to be a plus or minus. I could barely function. gasps Wait. Was that a math pun?! groans You're ruining me! : Twilight Sparkle: Ah, don't be such a square. : rimshot : Applejack: I already decided on the theme. A cornucopia! You know, them goat horn-shaped basket thingies overflowin' with flowers, fruit, and corn? It's the symbol of the Apple Harvest Festival! : Rarity: I'll take the lead on wardrobe. : Sunset Shimmer: Whaaaat...? : Fluttershy: Really? : Twilight Sparkle: Unexpected. : Rarity: Simply tell us the location of the photo, and we will be there! : Applejack: Well, this is the best news ever! Thanks, y'all. I'll get the auditorium ready for the shoot. See you guys this afternoon! : Rarity: sighs : Sunset Shimmer: Rarity, are you okay? I think you just offered to do something that you don't really want to do. : Rarity: No, Sunset. Unfortunately, I offered to do something I have to do. As a good, generous friend, I have to save Applejack's photo shoot. I also have the best taste of anyone involved. : Rainbow Dash: Yup. Knew there was another reason. : Rarity: I know not what a goat horn-shaped basket thing— : Rainbow Dash: Uh, cornucopia? : Rarity: —cornu-huh-duh-buh is, but I can guarantee that I will make us the most fabulous version of that... that... thing that I can. moans : Pinkie Pie: Rarity! Are you okay? What do you need? : Rarity: Take me to the drama department's costume room! Time is running out! : music : whooshing : chirping : Rarity: I'm going to make this... : Rainbow Dash: Cornucopia! : Rarity: ...so fashionable that people will learn what a... : Rainbow Dash: Cornucopia. : Rarity: ...is. : Sunset Shimmer: So, no appointments this afternoon? : Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing, Sunset? : Sunset Shimmer: Trying to get any appointment I can for this afternoon. But my dentist, doctor, dermatologist, podiatrist, and guitar teacher are all booked. : Twilight Sparkle: You have a podiatrist? : Sunset Shimmer: I can't be in this picture, Twilight. We're gonna look silly. : Rarity: Yes, Sunset. Yes, we are. But we're going to be the most fashionable kind of silly there is. As Applejack's friends, it's the least we can do. For friendship. : Sunset Shimmer: sighs For friendship. : music continues : Twilight Sparkle: I would just like to point out that the quadratic formula was better than this. : Pinkie Pie: Yeah, well, I'm feeling a little "husky", so I don't want to "ear" it. chuckles Sorry if that joke was "corny", but it's all I have right now! : Fluttershy: Well, I like my outfit. I'm a bunch of grapes. : Rarity: Let's just get to the auditorium before anyone sees us. : poof! : Equestria Girls: grunting : bell rings : conversing : Rainbow Dash: RUN! panting Aah! Oof! grunting : laughing : clicks : Rainbow Dash: Help! I'm stuck! : Rest of Equestria Girls except Pinkie Pie: yelping : laughing : Twilight Sparkle: Oh! Whoa! : Fluttershy: I got you! : Rarity: crying : Twilight Sparkle: grunts : Rarity: Oof! : laughing : Sunset Shimmer: grunting Aah! : clicking : Sunset Shimmer: grunts : Pinkie Pie: Aah! : thud : Sunset Shimmer: Okay, so, now that we are a laughingstock— : Pinkie Pie: Did someone say "stalk"? : Sunset Shimmer: groans Let's just get to the picture. Nothing to lose. : Applejack: Looks great, Photo Finish. : opens : Photo Finish: Vat iz dis? : Rarity: Well, we told you we would do this photo shoot of dressing up and w-whatnot, Applejack. : Sunset Shimmer: And we put ourselves through quite the ordeal to get here, amidst laughter and judgment. But it's because we're your friends. And we respect your family traditions. So if we have to look like corn and squash— : Fluttershy: And grapes. : Rarity: Then we're willing to do it. We love you, friend. : Applejack: laughs What?! Granny Smith is the one that made us dress up. I was just sayin' we should take a picture with a cornucopia set behind us. Should've known when you said "wardrobe". : Rest of Equestria Girls: and groan : Sunset Shimmer: whispering : Rarity: Uh, we could change. But it would be a shame to waste the ensemble I made for you. : Applejack: nervously Uh... : Applejack: Wishin' y'all a Happy Holidays, from our cornucopia to yours. Love, Applejack. : Sunset Shimmer: Sunset Shimmer. : Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash! : Fluttershy: Fluttershy. : Rarity: Rarity. : Pinkie Pie: Pinkie Pie! : Twilight Sparkle: And Twilight Sparkle! : clicks : credits